


Worth a Thousand Words

by aquacat



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ren is sneaky, Tokiya pursues his art career, for the utapri flashbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquacat/pseuds/aquacat
Summary: Tokiya has been working on his own art gallery for months, but when opening day rolls around, the rest of Starish is unable to attend. However, one band mate pulled some strings to make it to Tokiya's special day.





	Worth a Thousand Words

When Tokiya was nervous, he definitely did not show it. Years working in the entertainment industry had conditioned him to calm his nerves when necessary, and when coupled with his normal calm and collected demeanor, most people weren’t aware he could be nervous in the first place.

Tonight was different.

Opening receptions of art galleries were some of his favorite events. He indulged in every invitation he received to events of the sort, always gracious his appreciation for art was considered. He had an eye for all mediums; performing arts were something he held dear in his heart, but he was always amazed by the tangible creations of others. And although always a performer first, Tokiya had taken steps to indulge in his other love -- drawing. It was difficult to put aside the time to devote to his art, and at times even more difficult to show others his creations. Being the hardworking perfectionist he was had paid off, though, and tonight his efforts paid off.

Tonight was the opening of his very own gallery.

When he was offered the chance to exhibit his art, Tokiya had jumped at the chance. His other creative outlet was finally being appreciated. For months he had devoted every second of his rare free time to his art, making sure every piece was nothing less than perfect. His theme was relatively simple -- twenty-six illustrations for twenty-six letters of the alphabet -- but he had spent many sleepless nights putting the finishing touches on each piece.

Drawing was certainly different than singing. However, both mediums were facets of himself; he expressed himself best through his creations. When words failed him, even in song, his art was able to convey exactly what he was feeling. It was certainly a different path than he had planned to take, but he’d almost argue that his art was just as important as his music.

Something he held so dear to his heart would be better shared with his friends. That’s what the thought, initially. With all his friends being in showbusiness, it was unlikely that all their schedules would align, allowing them to all be present at his show.

He wasn’t exactly expecting for _no one’s_ schedules to allow it.

“I’m really, really sorry I can’t be there Tokiya!” Otoya whined through the phone. He seemed more shaken up over the call than Tokiya did. “I asked everyone if I could sneak away for just a night, but they don’t want any accidents before dress rehearsal…”

“Focus on your job, Otoya. You shouldn’t be making outlandish requests.” Tokiya hadn’t realized he pulled the phone away from his ear. Otoya was still loud as ever. “The scheduling conflict is unfortunate, but there’s nothing to be done about it.”

“I know, but you worked so hard on this! And what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t go and support you on your big day?”

Tokiya pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I really do appreciate you wanting to be here. But this isn’t the first time something like this has happened, and it certainly will not be the last. You will have time to see the gallery when you return. It’s up all month, after all.”

Otoya’s pouting was almost audible from the other side of the phone. “Tokiya… eh… I guess you’re right. Hey, hey!”

Muffled sounds came from Otoya’s end, and Tokiya could tell he had dropped the phone. “Tokiya’s on the phone! Come say hi!”

“Tokiya, hey!” Syo’s voice was loud and clear. He must have picked it up. “Good luck at your show tonight!”

“I’m sorry we can’t be there,” Cecil chimed in. “We’ll visit when we’re back in the city!”

“I understand the effort you’ve put into this event, so rest assured we’ll show our full support upon our return.” Masato added.

A smile played on his lips. “Thank you, everyone. Your support means a lot. I hope you can hear me, did Otoya remember to put it on speaker?”

Laughter rang from the speakers, along with Otoya’s protests, and Tokiya found himself chuckling along. The call was brief, but it was enough to lift Tokiya’s spirits a little. He checked his messages when they were through -- about seven texts were from Reiji, undoubtedly pictures from their Quartet Night tour and gratuitous words of support. Natsuki had wished him luck from the set of his photoshoot, and Haruka had also offered her well wishes. Almost everyone had been accounted for, and while it didn’t completely make up for their absences, the reminder they were always there for him warmed his heart.

One message thread hadn’t been touched all day. Tokiya didn’t allow himself to dwell on it. He pocketed his phone and adjusted his suit jacket. He was due to speak to his guests in a few minutes. After one quick, deep breath, Tokiya stepped out to address the crowd. 

(Microphone ) (Saxophone )

The initial speech he gave went without any complications. In his excitement, he had ended up talking for longer than he had planned, but everyone in attendance seemed to appreciate the depth of his statement. People were seemingly excited to see his work, for as soon as he had finished talking, the guests had scattered to gaze at his pieces. Were they genuinely interested in them, or were they just there because he was Tokiya Ichinose? He didn’t allow himself to dwell on that question either.

Tokiya had prepared himself to spend a good portion of his night talking to the patrons of the gallery. What he _wasn’t_ expecting was the sheer number of people who were apparently dying to speak to him about his work. He appreciated every compliment tossed his way, returning each with his genuine thanks, but talking was apparently more strenuous to him than singing, and not even halfway through the crowd his mouth grew unbearably dry. Was it nerves? Was he really just not used to speaking? He supposed the reason didn’t matter. When it truly became too much for him, he excused himself from the reception area and made a beeline to the catering table.

As he filled a plastic cup with water, Tokiya took a few moments to regain his composure. When had his hands started shaking? Why were the butterflies in his stomach so active? He was completely out of his element this time, and he didn’t have his usual network of support. It was no one’s fault, he knew, but the moment felt less sweet without his friends by his side. The fact he hadn’t done many solo projects since Starish’s formation wasn’t helping either.

His hands itched to grab for his phone, just to check if he had received any messages. It shocked him, really, that he had stooped to this level. Why was he allowing himself to be so hung up on the texting habits of one person? He was almost disgusted with how unlike him the behavior was. The phone hadn’t vibrated at all since he last touched it, so he decided to spare himself the disappointment.

The air was cooler in the back of the gallery, and Tokiya was immensely grateful. He leaned against the back wall and watched the people come and go. He really should go back to talk some more, but he allowed himself a few moments to let his mind drift. It was silly of him to let such minor details sour his night, but he supposed some things really couldn’t be helped.

A tap on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts.

“Ah, excuse me, Ichinose-san? I’m a huge fan of your work.”

“Thank you, but now isn’t exactly the best time...” Tokiya turned to address the speaker and froze when he ended up face to face with Ren.

“Aw, Icchi, tell me that’s not how you always greet your fans!” Ren feigned a look of disappointment for a split second. A heartbeat later he whisked a bouquet of purple roses from behind his coat and presented them to Tokiya. Of course his entrance would be accompanied with something over the top. It was true Ren fashion, after all.

“How… I thought you were…” Tokiya floundered. Words escaped him as he tried to piece together the series of events. “Aren’t you halfway across the country?”

“I guess not.” Ren chuckled. He closed the distance between the two of them, carefully lowering the roses to his side while he brought his free hand to Tokiya’s shoulder. “The delivery fee on flowers is so high these days. It’d be more economical for me to present them myself, you see.”

Tokiya narrowed his eyes. If Ren got any closer, though, his pounding heart would betray any harshness he tried to deliver with that look. “Of course. That’s why you left an important photoshoot. To save a few yen?”

“Well, not being here in person to see the look on your face would be a crime.” Ren said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He was too close to Tokiya’s ear. His hand slid from his shoulder to the small of his back, and he gently placed the roses in Tokiya’s arms. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen your face at all, wouldn’t you say, Icchi?”

“Ren, too close.” Tokiya tried to keep his voice steady, but with Ren’s hand moving lower… He took a step back, clearing his throat in an attempt to compose himself.

“Ah, how careless of me.” Ren smirked. He caught the hint, though, and he gave Tokiya space.

“Can you try to explain… this?” Tokiya wasn’t entirely sure what sort of plan Ren had conjured. He had certainly dressed for the occasion; his outfit wasn’t the same formal wear as Tokiya’s, but he was still stunning as usual. The location of his shoot wasn’t terribly far, but Tokiya doubted he would have been able to travel here, pick up flowers, and get ready in an appropriate amount of time. 

“Would you believe me if I said I asked nicely and they let me go early?” Ren tried.

“Try again.”

Ren shrugged. “As far as they’re concerned, one of our friends has been in a minor accident, and I simply had to spend the night by their side.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Lucky me, dear brother’s the mastermind behind this project, so I doubt it matters much. And now that I’m here, I fully intend on staying true to my word.” Ren had crept closer again, but he respected Tokiya’s wishes and stopped just shy of their shoulders touching. “We’ve been too busy, Tokiya. I wanted to make some time for what’s truly important to me.”

Tokiya cursed Ren for leaving him without words for the second time that night. Ren Jinguji was truly and inexplicably unbelievable. Tokiya found himself fidgeting with the orange ribbon that held the roses together, and he took a shaky breath.

“Well. I suppose you’re right.” Tokiya couldn’t look him in the eye.

Beside him, Ren laughed. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered, Icchi.”

“Did you come here just to harass me, or are you actually interested in the gallery?” It didn’t take long for Tokiya to get over the tight feeling in his chest.

“Oh, of course! Please, will the talented Ichinose-sensei give me an in-depth commentary as we admire his art?”

Tokiya fought to roll his eyes, but he allowed Ren to reach for his hand and lace their fingers together. Most everyone seemed too absorbed in their own little worlds to notice. There was no harm into slipping into one of his own.

The two of them took their time walking from piece A to Z, letting their conversation bounce between the art, their jobs, and any other little thing they’d missed because of their hectic lifestyles.

As the crowd eventually cleared, Ren glanced around the empty gallery before pulling Tokiya into a tight embrace.

“I’m proud of you, Tokiya. For this and everything you do.”

Tokiya allowed himself the moment of respite and smiled into Ren’s chest. “You really don’t know how much this means to me. But don’t you go making this kind of behavior a habit.”

Ren smiled and tilted Tokiya’s chin up. He kissed him, gently, and touched his nose to his.

“Anything for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love ren/tokiya I can't believe it's taken me THIS LONG to write something for them... anyway, please do yourself a favor and look up the Ichinose Museum and admire Ichinose-sensei's art
> 
> This was written for the winter utapri flashbang! The amazing artwork was provided by Cynthia! Her twitter is @CynthiaInsja and her tumblr is @shrillcriesofcicadas! Check out all the other authors and artists that participated in this event, there are a lot of talented people who worked very hard!! It was really fun writing for this event. I also was one of the admins, and I want to say thanks to every single person who participated! Thank you so much, without you this event wouldn't have been possible. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading everyone! my twitter is @arsenic_ann if you ever want to listen to me cry about Ichinose-sensei.


End file.
